


Vignettes

by slattern



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley likes greasy takeout, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Angel, M/M, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), They have pugs, demonic wiles, they babysit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slattern/pseuds/slattern
Summary: Ok, so I live with a couple, two people I really love, and I witnessed something very like this scenario recently, and it had such Aziraphale and Crowley energy that I had to put it through the sparkle filter and make it this little vignette from the South Downs cottage.I get these little visions of A & C so I'll start adding them here.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Vignettes

Crowley is lounging downstairs, a perfect evening really; eating takeout dumplings, while watching _Naked and Afraid_. His and Aziraphale’s pugs, Hector and Achilles, are rioting around him, fighting over a stuffed dog toy that resembles a certain distinct appearing political figure. The pugs are reaching fever pitch when Aziraphale, mussy haired, wrapped in indignation and a camel bathrobe, stomps down the stairs in his birkenstocks.

“What the blazes is going on with these dogs!” His eye focus on Crowley, who pauses, a dumpling halfway to his open mouth.

“Uh… hey angel.”

“They’re disturbing the baby! I’ve only just gotten him to sleep.” They’re sitting this weekend for Anathema and her partner.

Crowley looks apologetic. He finishes bringing the dumpling into his waiting mouth, and then says around it “Dogssh! Ssshtop.”

Aziraphale stomps angrily down the remaining steps, clogs slapping on each stair. He seizes the impeached chew toy from the pugs with a determined “Hrmph,” placing it out of sight before serenely disappearing up the stairs.

_10 minutes later_

The sound of growling and barking dogs is offset by the tinny piano scales as the cat runs back and forth across the keyboard. Crowley’s moved on to crab rangoon.


End file.
